Red Dead Redemption : The Cartel
by Cycian
Summary: Plusieurs personnes devront s'unir pour remplir un objectif commun .


La nuit tombait sur Escalera , un homme seul , vêtu d'un long manteau noir , d'un chapeau de cow-boy également noir .se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte de la taverne . Il avança d'un pas sûr sur les lattes en bois usée par le temps , la pisse et la bière , il descendit des escaliers qui grinçais énormément et traversa une place dotée d'une fontaine dont l'eau était verte émeraude et en partie recouverte de nénuphars et d'herbes

. Il continua son chemin , en évitant un ivrogne qui hurlait en secouant sa tequila , répandant son alcool partout sur le sable qui recouvrait la ville mexicaine . L'homme en noir se dirigea vers une cabane en ruine, un peu plus loin .

La cabane en question avait probablement vu beaucoup de guerre . Les murs que l'ont devinais jadis blanc avait tournés au gris, une partie du toit était manquante, remplacée par quelques planches qui avait moisies avec le temps et les intempéries . Les fenêtres étaient sales , les volets étaient tous ouverts , laissant apercevoir une faible lumière à l'intérieur de l'habitation .

L'homme poussa la porte à moitié bouffée par les insectes . La " maison " était minuscule , une seule grande pièce, à la droite de la porte se trouvait une table usée par le temps sur laquelle reposait une bougie , plus loin, dans l'angle du mur une étagère avec un pot fleur fanée . À la gauche de l'étagère se trouvait une vielle cuisinière et une armoire au portes délabrées . À l'autre extrémité de la pièce se trouvait un lit simple, un matelas, et une literie en fer , avec une table de nuit sur laquelle se trouvait une autre bougie et une bouteille d'alcool fort . Au dessus du lit , une myriade d'impact de balle d'un gros calibre pouvait être vue . L'inconnu s'approcha d'un coffre, non loin de son lit , en retira un couteau, un holster , un lasso , un fusil , des armes à lancers avec lequel il s'équipa avec soin avant de quitter son logement .

Il sortit de sa poche un bandana noir , qu'il enroula près de sa bouche, couvrant le bas de son visage et son cou , et il s'approcha d'un camp de fortune mexicain . Une bouilloire pendant sur des morceaux de bois, une femme s'affairait à préparer un plat . L'homme lui plaqua ses mains sur la bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse, avant de lui ligoter les mains, les pieds , et de la bâillonner

.Vérifiant rapidement que personne d'autre n'était présent , il entra dans la " maison " , il vit un homme dormir tranquillement sur une paillasse de tissu dénuée de valeurs, il s'approcha à pas de loup de lui , sortit son couteau , mît sa main sur la bouche du mexicain endormi , plaça son couteau sur la gorge de sa future victime, et lui trancha rapidement la gorge, souriant en voyant le sang rougir les draps .

Il ressortit d'un pas nonchalant , avant de saisir la femme toujours ,inconsciente qui gisait sur le sol, et de la jeter sur son épaule , avant de la déposer près du corps de l'homme, il la gifla pour la réveiller , celle ci ouvrit un œil , puis deux , avant de tenter hurler , en vain .

" Écoute moi bien , quand le soleil se lèvera , tu diras à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé . " Dit d'une voix sèche et grave le tueur . Il ouvrit en grand les rideaux qui servaient de portes/murs , pour que la prisonnière puisse voir ce qui allait se passer .

L'assassin traversa la rue en direction de la place, un homme s'approcha de lui . Il sembla ouvrir la bouche, mais cette dernière se referma aussi tôt . L'homme en noir continua sa route , chercha quelque chose dans sa ceinture , fit volte face, et lança un couteau qui se planta pile entre les yeux du citoyen . Le meurtrier ne prit même pas la peine de retirer sa dague de la tête de sa victime.

Il se retourna , et continua son chemin , le vent faisant voler son manteau long , le faisant ressembler à un corbeau . La place était vide, l'assassin se reposa sur le bord abîmé de la fontaine. Il prit une grande inspiration , en fermant ses yeux bleu cobalt . Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient entièrement jaunes . Il se leva lentement . Ces nouveaux yeux lui permettaient de voir dans l'obscurité . Si le seul changement que l'on pouvait constater chez lui était ses yeux, à l'intérieur de son corps , tout avait muté .

Ses poumons étaient à présent solidifiés , nul gaz ou fumée ne pourrait nuire à l'assassin . Ses muscles s'étaient renforcés , lui accordant une force accrue , son nez était devenu plus sensible , il pouvait sentir l'odeur familière de l'âne , du mauvais alcool et de la baise . Ses oreilles étaient maintenant également plus sensible, il entendait chaque soupir et gémissement provenant du bordel un peu plus en haut . Il entendait le ronflement qui parvenait d'une maison à moitié détruite de l'autre côté de la place. Il savait où aller.

L'homme en noir se dirigea vers l'habitation , ses pas léger ne soulevait même plus de poussière et ne laissait même plus de trace dans le sable . Un soldat du colonel était posté près d'une vielle brouette en bois . Le meurtrier lui attrapa la tête en lui couvrant la bouche pour étouffer ses cris , et lui mît la tête entre deux barreaux . L'assassin lui cloua les pieds au sol à l'aide de deux dagues , et poussa la charrette avec force , brisant la nuque du soldat , avec un bruit qui sonnait comme une berceuse à l'oreille de l'assassin

. Puis, il repartit en direction de la maison d'où provenait les ronflements sonores . Un homme gisait au sol un bouteille de tequila à sa droite, en poussant des ronflements qui feraient fuir un ours . L'homme en noir pris un tissu et quelques bouts de ficelles qui traînait par la , mît verra beaucoup de tequila dans le tissu , referma le tout avec une ficelle , et en mît une autre dans le trou du haut , comme une bougie . Il mît sa concoctions dans la bouche de l'homme assoupi , et alluma la mèche.

Tandis que la maison brûlait , l'assassin partit chercher son cheval à l'écurie , ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps dans la ville. Tandis qu'il coupait à travers le marché vide pour aller plus vite .Il entendit le bruit familier d'un revolver que l'on sort , et quelques pas qui se voulurent léger , l'homme en noir compta au minimum cinq personnes , vu la lourdeur à peine camouflés de leurs gestes , c'était probablement des soldats . Le meurtrier sourit . Il aperçu une chaîne retenant quelques ingrédients de cuisine , il l'attrapa , et la tira entre des étals . Après son piège , il calcula très rapidement où placer ses couteaux pour transpercer la cible. Il planta deux dagues dans le sol , lame vers le ciel . Plus loin , il installa avec célérité un très fin câble . Tout était en place . L'homme en noir toussa bruyamment , il entendu un juron étouffé , et les soldats vinrent en courant , ils étaient en effet cinq , les deux premiers tombèrent sur la chaîne , un fini avec une dague dans la gorge, l'autre l'avait dans l'œil . Les autres gardes hurlèrent de rage et s'avancèrent encore plus vite, droit sur l'assassin qui se tenait debout devant eux , les narguants ouvertement . Ils se précipitèrent , le fil mît par l'assassin leur trancha la tête comme si c'était du beurre.L'homme en noir récupéra le fil ensanglanté et se rappela de quelque chose .

Il retourna près de la jeune femme emprisonnée , défit ses liens , avant de l'assommer à nouveau . Elle se réveilla au petit matin. Elle hurla au secours en se précipitant dehors , un garde accouru aussitôt . Elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait vue . " De quoi parler vous ? Aucun corps n'ont été trouvés ? " Demanda le garde . La femme , pour prouver ses dires , lui montra les lieux des meurtres . Ils étaient dénués de cadavres. Dépitée , elle laissa le garde la ramener chez elle, en ouvrant les rideaux/portes , des cadavres gisais de part et d'autres . Le garde appela des renforts, et la surprise de la femme fut sans fin quand on la jeta en prison , en attendant de préparer la fusillade pour son exécution . Elle fut exécuter quelques heures plus tard , sous le regard amusé d'un homme à cheval , vêtu de noir.

_**Salut ! J'ai tenté un nouveau style d'écriture , laissez moi connaître votre avis en postant un commentaire . Je compte en faire une aventure complète . **_


End file.
